Je me battrai pour vous
by Allis13
Summary: Drago doit partir pour se battre. Il écrit une lettre à l’amour de sa vie pour tout lui expliquer avant de mourir. C’est un peu une lettre écrite avant celle d’Hermione dans Sans toi.


Disclaimer : tout à J.K. Rowling 

Résumé : Drago doit partir pour se battre. Il écrit une lettre à l'amour de sa vie pour tout lui expliquer avant de mourir. C'est un peu une lettre écrite avant celle d'Hermione dans Sans toi.

**_Je me battrai … juste pour vous_**

J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Le soleil commence à se lever. Ses faibles rayons m'ont sortit de ce doux sommeil . Contre moi, la tête sur mon torse, se trouve un petit ange encore endormie . Ce petite ange est mon seule et unique amour. C'est la personne la plus merveilleuse que la terre est portée. Chaque jour je remercie la personne qui régit cette terre de me l'avoir confié. Elle est si forte et si fragile. Elle est douce et en même temps dure. Les deux opposés sont en elle. Et après tout, elle a bien choisit son opposé comme amant . Tout les deux nous avons ressentis deux sentiments contradictoires. Et finalement, l'amour a remporté sur la haine. Autant j'ai pu la haïr autant maintenant je ne peux que l'aimer. C'est devenue ma vie, mon sang, ma famille. Avec elle, je vois la vie différemment ; je souris à la vie qui est devenue si belle et si monstrueuse. Belle car chaques instants passés en la compagnie de ma petite femme est un moment de bonheur et de détente. Monstrueuse car dehors la guerre fait rage et lorsque nous devrons quitter Poudlard nous ne serons plus en sécurité. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Jamais je ne le supporterais.

Je la vois ouvrir ses yeux doucement, surtout pas trop vite . Elle va dans la salle de bain . Toujours. Son ventre commence juste à s'arrondir. Elle est enceinte. De pas longtemps, quatre mois. Mais déjà j'aime l'enfant qu'elle porte. C'est le symbole de notre amour ; le symbole de cette union interdite. Je me sacrifierai pour mes deux amours. Je me battrai pour vous ; pour que vous viviez dans un monde en paix.

Elle ressors de la salle de bain toute souriante. Elle s'approche de mon lit et m'embrasse tendrement. Je fais un bisou sur son ventre. Elle sourit heureuse de sa vie si belle, si pure.

Hermione, je parle de toi à la troisième personne car c'est plus facile pour moi.

Je t'écris cette lettre pour t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, je dois partir. Ce soir lorsque tu aura cette lettre je serai avec Harry entrain de me battre pour un monde de paix. Je sais que tu m'en voudra mais moi je sais aussi que je ne reviendrai pas de cette bataille, la dernière bataille. Tu te demande pourquoi . Ton esprit si intelligent se pose cette question toute simple. Et bien je vais t'expliquer le plus grand de mes secrets : un prophète a écrit des prophéties sur toute ma famille. Et moi mon destin est en train de se réaliser . Je vais te dire cette prophétie :

_Toi, Drago tu n'aura pas une vie facile_

_De nombreux choix parfois si difficile_

_Changeront le cour de l'histoire_

_Tu sortira le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa gloire_

_En te sacrifiant heureux et satisfait_

_De cette décision qui sera alors du passé_

_Toi, tu découvrira l'amour_

_Toi tu fera naître le jour _

_A un ange au drôle de destin_

_Qui vivra heureux et serein._

Tu comprends pourquoi je suis si convaincant quand je te dis que notre bébé vivra dans un beau monde. Son avenir sera beau la prophétie le dit.

Ma Hermione, mon ange, je suis désolé de devoir de laisser. Je suis désolé de devoir mourir mais sache que je suis heureux . Oui je suis heureux car en me sacrifiant, je sauve le monde ; j'aiderai Harry dans son lourd destin. Tu l'ignore peut-être mais lui son destin est de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne te l'a sûrement jamais dit mais c'est ainsi . Même si au début lui aussi a voulu ne pas croire en son sombre destin, il a fait comme moi et a assumé son rôle .

Je t'avoues ceci dans une lettre car je n'aurais pas la force de voir des yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Je ne supporterais pas que tu m'implore de rester à tes cotés. Je ne le peux pas . Plus j'attendrais, plus des innocents seront tués. Je peux arrêter ce massacre et je le ferais. Je ne peux plus voir sur la page du journal un nombre incalculable de morts . Désolé mon amour . Je sais que tu aura mal. Je sais que tu ne le supportera pas . Mais s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas. Et surtout n'en veux pas à Harry. Il n'y est pour rien . Il a essayé de me sauver, de ne pas me faire assister à la dernière bataille mais moi seul peut donner mon aide au Survivant.

Je pense que tu saura déçue de savoir que nous t'avons tenu à l'écart de tout ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire et Harry était d'accord avec moi.Ron non plus n'est pas au courant.

Voilà mon amour je crois que cette lettre va toucher à sa fin. Je te demande pardon de te laisser ainsi. Je te demande pardon de te laisser sans même te dire adieu mais tu le sais les adieux se n'est pas mon fort. Je suis à toi. Toute ma vie, j'ai été à toi.

Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à partir, à te laisser seule, sans amour, sans argent.

Je ne peux pas empêcher mes larmes de couler en pensant à ce que je laisse derrière moi.

Tu crois que je fais mes devoirs. Je n'ai pas fait mes devoirs. Je ne l'ai ferait plus jamais . Je te regarde. Tu es concentrée sur tes devoirs. J'adore te regarder dans ces moments où tu semble si calme. Tu te mord la lèvre. Un exercice ose te poser un problème !

Je sens le collier que Harry a ensorcelé pour m'indiquer le moment où tous les deux nous partiront. Il commence à brûler. Il m'appelle.

Oh mon Hermione, comment je peux partir ? Je suis désolé pour tout. Je me bat pour vous. Et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je me battrai pour moi, pour toi, pour notre petit ange, pour le monde. Ce monde qui mérite la paix .

Je te laisse mais tu reste dans mon cœur. Jusqu'à la dernière minute que la vie me laissera, mes pensées seront dirigés vers toi.

Un hibou devra t'apporter cette lettre dans deux heures.

Je t'aime

Drago Mathéo Malefoy

**_Fin_**

Laissez moi votre avis

Gros Bisous

Allis13


End file.
